


breathe easy, my dear, we are together

by ilovenutella99



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Speculation, bellamy does a lot of thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovenutella99/pseuds/ilovenutella99
Summary: Bellamy doesn’t quite know when things changed between them. Sure, spending six years apart and thinking that the other was dead threw a wrench into their partnership, but it was never like this before. They were also never always fighting about how to lead their people. But they always worked it out. Now it just seems so discombobulated, so awkward. He doesn’t understand it. It’s like there’s something hanging on a thread but it won’t break yet, the ball won’t drop.Bellamy and Clarke get to share a quiet moment one morning before the bustle of life that is preparing for war.





	breathe easy, my dear, we are together

**Author's Note:**

> so, basically, this is me just trying to work through all of the info we've gotten this past week about bellamy and clarke's relationship in season 5. i pieced together what i could because i wanted to and because my blarke heart can dream. anyways i hope something like this eventually happens because why not but who knows!  
> enjoy!

Bellamy’s eyes snap open as he takes in his surroundings. He’s in Clarke’s tent. Madi’s in the other cot. She’s asleep. He slept for the first time in days. And then, he sees the mess of blonde hair burrowed into his chest. Bellamy wracks his brains trying to remember how he ended up here. Did they sleep together? Like, _sleep_ together? Bellamy shakes his head to himself. He _knows_ he would remember that. They’re both clothed. Madi’s in the tent. But obviously, they slept in the same bed together.

He takes a moment to examine their position, blinking the sleep from his eyes quickly. Clarke’s head is pillowed against him, an arm thrown across his waist. One of her legs is in between his under the blanket. His arms are tight around her, fingers slightly under her shirt.

Bellamy knows he should probably move in case she wakes up, but frankly he doesn’t want to move. This is the best he’s felt in a very long time. Clarke shifts a bit and he freezes, but she only curls more into him. His heart soars.

Ever since everyone ended back up together on the ground, they’ve all been sleeping in tents again. It reminds him too much of the dropship, the chaos that followed in the days after they landed. They couldn’t exactly stay in the green spot because of the fucking _war_ so they’ve been pushed to the desert for now, trying to figure out what to do. He was arguing with Clarke about what to do when she finally got frustrated and sat down, and he followed. They ended up talking for a little bit as Madi came in and fell asleep. Clarke asked him to stay. He couldn’t tell her no. So he stayed.

He takes a moment to study her. The bit of red in her hair that was there when he first saw her has faded. He likes her hair short. There aren’t any hard creases in her face anymore, much like there were six years ago. She hasn’t had to deal with war. She hasn’t had to kill anyone since Praimfaya. That all went up in flames two weeks ago when whispers of war echoed through the valley. He doesn’t know why no one can understand the concept of _sharing_ , but he knows no one would listen to him. He doesn’t even know if Clarke would listen to him, even though he has a sneaking suspicion she’d follow him in anything. That’s what they do. They listen to each other and delegate and figure out where to go from there, together. Even if they fight.

Still, it doesn’t make the obvious differences in them any easier to understand. She’s devoted the last five years to Madi. He looks over at the girl sleeping in the other cot, her chest rising and falling steadily. Bellamy gets it, to an extent. He did the same to Octavia, when they were speaking to each other. She’ll do anything to keep Madi alive, because she's her family. Madi’s practically her daughter. He gets it. But, he’s still worried she’s going to go to extremes to keep her safe. It makes him realize that Clarke didn’t take her own advice, the last bit of advice that she gave him before he left her here.

Guilt still eats away at him, but seeing her every day helps. Seeing her alive and seeing her interact with their people helps him get through it. The problem is when he doesn’t see her. He always had a bit of trouble letting her out of his sight because she always managed to get herself in trouble, but this is much more real. Just last night she was on a scouting mission with Echo and Murphy and Bellamy physically couldn’t let go of the radio until she got back. He couldn’t bear to be away from it, just in case. And even when she got back Bellamy kept her in his line of vision for the next couple of hours. He doesn’t think, scratch that, he _knows_ he couldn’t handle it if something happened to her.

Bellamy doesn’t quite know when things changed between them. Sure, spending six years apart and thinking that the other was dead threw a wrench into their partnership, but it was never like this _before_. He was never actively having to tell himself to stop staring at her in the mornings or to stop trying to find ways to touch her. He never had to push down the very strong things he was feeling for her. They were also never _always_ fighting about how to lead their people. Sure, they had their disagreements in the beginning. Even little skirmishes here and there. But they always worked it out. Now it just seems so discombobulated, so awkward. He doesn’t understand it. It’s like there’s something hanging on a thread but it won’t break yet, the ball won’t drop.

Clarke shifts again in her sleep and Bellamy adjusts his grip on her, scooting away a bit in case she’s awake and doesn’t want to be here. But, much to his amazement, she only chases after him, sliding into his side again. It almost feels like he can’t breathe. This is all he’s thought about for six years, and it really doesn’t feel real.

And then she wakes up. He watches with bated breath and Clarke moves a bit to rub her eyes. Then she blinks a couple times, realizing who’s in bed with her. She turns her head a bit and Bellamy can’t stop the smile from growing on his face. Her hair a wild case of bedhead, despite it being so short. Her eyes are still bleary, but she gives him a soft smile too. “Hey,” he whispers, his thumb rubbing across the skin on her waist that he realizes he’s still touching. “I feel asleep in your bed.”

Clarke shrugs a bit and drops her head back to his chest, her eyes fluttering closed again. Bellamy wonders if she can hear his heart beating. Or feel it. Her sleepy face is doing things to his chest. “S’okay. I asked you to stay,” she murmurs, her voice rougher than usual, and god if that doesn’t do something to him. “How long have you been awake?”

“I dunno, probably a few minutes.” Logically, he knows it was definitely more like thirty minutes, but he won’t tell her that. He just didn’t want to move ever again.

“Hm, and no one’s decided that there’s some life or death situation outside that they can’t take care of?” Bellamy can’t stop his snort from escaping him.

“Trust me, I’m surprised too,” he tells her and she turns a bit to face Madi and relaxes further into his arms. “She’s still asleep. She’ll probably sleep for a couple more hours. She needs it.” Kid’s had a tough week. Clarke nods and faces him again, her features relaxed and calm. She rests her chin on his chest. “How’d you sleep?”

Clarke presses a bit closer, as if to reassure herself that he’s here. “Good. Yeah. You?”

Bellamy shrugs, moving one of his arms to brush some hair behind her ear. It won’t stay as well given it’s so short, but he thinks it’s cute. “Better than I have in a while. Not near enough, though.”

“You rarely get enough sleep on the ground,” she replies, her eyes peering into his. “The only time you ever slept was when someone forced you too.”

Bellamy rolls his eyes. “I seem to recall the same with you, Clarke.” He pokes her side a bit and she squirms, but she’s grinning. Then, her face falls suddenly. “Hey. What’s up?”

Clarke’s quiet for a few moments, and he knows she’s trying to find a way to get the words out. He tugs her closer gently and smooths her hair down slowly, before playing with the ends of it. “Do you think we’re ever going to be safe?”

Bellamy doesn’t have an answer to that, because he doesn’t know. Every time that he’s gotten some sort of peace, it’s been ruined by something. Every time they thought that they were going to be okay, something else happened. He’s never really known if he could be truly safe again. There was always something. And now there’s war brewing, _again_ , and he’s honestly fucking over it. He’s over the fighting. He just wants to be able to breathe for more than ten seconds without something else coming up. He chews his lip while he thinks. Finally, he manages, “I don’t know. I hope so. We’ve been so close to being safe so many times. I don’t know.”

“I’m tired of fighting,” Clarke murmurs, “I’m so tired of it, Bell.” He tries not to dwell on the fact that she just used the name that he reserves for very, very few people. He’d be lying if he said that his heart didn’t swell up hearing it from her.

“I am too,” he replies quietly, his thumb rubbing circles on her arm. “I don’t know why they always decide that we’re in charge of the war.”

Clarke smiles a bit and he gives her one back. Her fingers curl on his chest. “I just want us to be safe. You and Madi and everyone else. That’s all I want.” He glances at the girl sleeping in the other cot as she rolls to face the tent wall. He wants to keep her safe too. He’s known her for two weeks but already feels protective of her, purely because Clarke loves her.

“We will be,” he reassures her, but it seems more like a prayer. “I’m going to do whatever I can to keep you safe. You and Madi and everyone else.”

Clarke goes to say something but a voice outside of her tent stops her. “Hey, Clarke? We need some help.” She presses her nose into Bellamy’s chest and groans, trying to curl back to him. “It’s kind of urgent.”

She makes a face and then gently extracts herself from his hold, lingering a bit. Then, she stands and goes to her boots on the other side of the tent. “What’s up?”

Raven pokes her head in and her eyes swing from Clarke to Bellamy rapidly, who’s just starting to sit up on Clarke’s cot. Her brows are high on her forehead but Bellamy can’t bring himself to care. He just slept all night with Clarke, he’s over the fucking moon right now. And she didn’t pull away in horror, she just moved closer. He doesn’t give a damn what anyone else thinks. “Raven? You said it was urgent?” Clarke says, this time her brows raised in question.

“Oh, yeah—uh, Zeke is here. He says he has information for us. About plans.”

“And you couldn’t talk to him?” Clarke says, a bit of teasing in her voice and Bellamy watches Raven dip her head to avoid looking at Clarke and Bellamy. He can’t help but smirk. “Alright, I’ll be out in a minute.”

“Don’t take too long,” Raven grumbles, and now Bellamy can’t stop from laughing. Clarke turns to him, her eyebrow raised in amusement.

“What are you laughing at?”

Bellamy shakes his head a bit, finally standing from her cot to find his boots. “Raven and Zeke. They’re ridiculous around each other. They just need to bang and get it over with.”

Clarke laughs, throwing her head back. The smile on her face brings one to his. “Think they’ll ever get there?”

“Maybe,” he replies. “Hopefully.” He can’t help but wonder if his words mean more. To him or to her. Or both.

Clarke turns quickly and he watches her shake Madi awake gently. “Madi?” There’s a _humph_ from the cot and Clarke grins a bit. “I’m going to go do a few things with Raven. I’ll wake you up in a couple hours, if you want to sleep some more.”

Madi rolls to face the rest of the tent and her eyes peak out from under her blankets. “Okay. Is Bell’my going to stay?” Her voice is sleepy, and he knows that she means no harm, but it proves that someone else knew he was in here, that they slept in the same bed together.

Clarke’s cheeks are stained a bit pink and she won’t look at Bellamy. “No, I don’t think so. I think he’s going to go with me. Do you want him to stay?” Clarke asks, almost cautiously.

And then she shakes her head, curling back into the blankets. He raises a brow. “No. He snores. It’s annoying.” And then Clarke chokes out a laugh and presses a kiss to Madi’s head before standing.

“I didn’t notice,” she hums, grinning at him a bit before leaving the tent quickly.

Madi’s grinning stupidly at him and he rolls his eyes. “Get some sleep, kid. Sorry that my snoring kept you up.” She giggles a bit and tightens the covers around her.

Bellamy quickly follows Clarke out of the tent, and the two of them immediately get back to business, bickering as they go. Nothing has changed. Okay, some things have changed, but he can’t quite put his finger on what has changed. He’ll figure it out eventually.


End file.
